Mix Mix
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: The Straw Hat crew run into a man who ate the Mix Mix Devil Fruit allowing him to mix up anything he wishes, even their souls. The crew now finds themselves in each other's bodies. Will they be able to get the hang of this, find the man, or survive to?
1. The Switch

**Hot Shot's girl: Hi, another fanfic I know, I'm crazy for putting up so many at once, but I'm trying out ideas and see which ones people like more or I find most interesting. This was actually the second fic I thought about though I don't know if anyone else has thought of something like this, I'm sure they have. Just wanted to try one meself :D**

"I've spotted an island," said Zoro coming up to everyone making all excited and glad to be landing, for they had spent weeks out on the sea and needed some solid ground beneath their feet.

"SWEET!!" Luffy exclaimed with a jump. "Then let's go!!"

"Aye aye Captain," said Sanji with a smile as he went inside to help Franky steer the ship towards their destination.

Luffy jumped up on the railing and just grinned from ear to ear. As his crew looked at him they could only smile and shake their heads knowing that every island they land on is like some adventure to their Captain. Luffy shivered excited about going to a new island and only told everyone to press onward.

Once they reached the island they found a docking port and 'parked' their ship there for the time being. Luffy was the first one off the ship and immediately sped through the streets.

"Wait, Luffy!" Nami tried calling out to him, but it was too late—he was gone, nothing but a cloud of dust left in his wake. "Hhh, well I guess he's not going to get any money."

"I think it would have been wiser if you gave it to him _before_ we docked," pointed out Zoro leaning against the railing to rest.

"No one asked for your opinion!" snapped Nami turning to him with an evil glare.

* * *

"Food, food, food!" chanted Luffy running through the streets in search of a restaurant or some kind of tavern.

He then caught sight of one and dove right into it. There, before he could even get a seat bumped into a taller man of tanned skin and blonde curly hair. Luffy backed up and looked at the man who didn't look to pleased that he was in his way.

"Out of the way!" the man sneered looking at Luffy expecting him to obey his wishes and move.

Luffy just stood there with a hand on his hat and blank look in his eyes as he stared at the man—unmoving. The man's blood boiled as he shook his fists. He gritted his teeth and the whole tavern halted their doings and silenced.

"You stupid kid I said MOVE!!" he growled one more time.

Everyone gasped and covered their mouths wondering what fate would befall the young straw hat. Luffy noticed the fearful atmosphere and wondered what the big deal was. He looked around at everyone's fearful face and asked—

"What's wrong with you people?"

"That man's just picked a fight with Saburo, whispered a waitress that Luffy heard.

"Who's Saburo?" asked Luffy in that carefree attitude of his he always carried around.

The whole tavern gasped not believing he didn't know who he was. Luffy took note of their shocked expressions, but still never got any answers.

"Huh?" was all he said cocking his head to the side.

"That'd—be me!" growled the taller man before him.

"Huh?" said Luffy looking back up at the man. "You don't look that scary."

Another array of gasps came from the place. Luffy just squinted his eyes and cocked his head. Clearly he was new to town.

"Luffy you found a good place to eat yet?" came Usopp as he walked through the doors to find Luffy starring up at a larger man.

"Yeah!" said Luffy turning to him with a smile forgetting completely about the man.

"Well it's a good thing I found you then 'cause Nami said you forgot your money, but fear not for I, Usopp, have yours with me!" said Usopp holding up an index finger.

"That's great Usopp!" Luffy cheered. "You're a life savor."

"Well," said Usopp with a chuckle as he rubbed his nose.

"You da-- kids!" growled Saburo looking at the door about ready to strike them, when one of his men stopped him telling they weren't worth it. "Hhh, you're right—for now."

At that the man named Saburo and his goons left. Usopp eyed them and blinked not understanding what that was all about. He then noticed the whole tavern sigh in relief.

"Hm? Luffy what have you been doing before I got here?" he asked his Captain who only answered with a smile and shrug.

"Let's EAT!!!" cheered Luffy pumping a fist in the air, which Usopp joined.

So the two boys sat at the bar and chanted for food. Once given everyone just continued to stare at them. The only one who actually noticed the stares was Usopp. He looked at everyone and wondered what was up.

"What's going on?" the young long nose asked slurping a noodle and sitting up straight.

"You two new here?" asked the bartender as she leaned against the bar on her elbows.

"Yup!" chirped Luffy with a grin and another mouthful of food. "This is our first time here!"

"Well that explains everything," said the bartender as she rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Usopp looking around.

"Your friend here almost picked a fight with Saburo," said the dark-haired bartender as she straightened and pointed to the straw hat who continued to happily enjoy his meal.

"You mean the guy in front of Luffy, what about him?" asked Usopp.

"Are you kidding?!" came a waitress next to the bartender. "He pretty much rules this island!"

"How so?" asked Usopp.

"Well," said the Bartender casting her eyes downward almost in fear. "They say he has some kind of ability and that if anyone crosses him he—well I don't really know, but it isn't good."

"Yeah, I had a brother who went up against him once," said the fair-haired waitress.

"What'd happened to him?" asked Usopp feeling the beginnings of his disease 'he-shouldn't-be-on-this-island-any-longer' creep up on him.

"Hence why I said 'once'," she pointed out.

"Oh," said Usopp feeling himself break out in a sweat.

He then turned to Luffy and whispered to him—

"Hey—Luffy maybe we should leave earlier."

"Why?" asked Luffy looking at him with his mouth stuffed with meat.

"WEREN'T YOU LISTENING?!!" shouted Usopp.

"Huh?" asked Luffy looking at Usopp.

"DAH!!" spat Usopp throwing his hands in the air.

* * *

"How does this look?—This?—What about this?!" asked Nami showing off her new outfits she tried on.

"They all look great on you Nami!!" cheered Sanji with hearts in his eyes as he continued to do his noodle dance while holding the boxes and bags of things Nami had just bought.

"Somehow—I knew you'd say that," said Nami with a small sigh as she turned to the worker. "I'll take them all."

After they were done with that store they proceeded to move on to the next one. Nami found the next store and caught it in her sights and so proceeded to head towards it with her 'lap dog' faithfully following her with boxes in hand. Nami was about to walk across the street towards it when she was cut off by someone walking in her way and knocking the contents she held out of her hands.

"Uh!" she groaned watching them fall to the ground.

"Hhh, what is it with people running into me today?" the man Nami had bumped into sighed. "Do these people have a death wish?"

"Hm, Nami darling what is wrong?" asked Sanji looking past the mountain of boxes he held to see she was stopped by a taller, older man. "Who are you, and what did you do to Ms. Nami?!"

"This is Mr. Saburo kid!" shouted one of his 'goons'. "You better not speak to him with such an insolent tongue!"

"Like he-- I care!" spat Sanji looking to defend Nami.

"Don't come across me boy, and be sure to tell your girlfriend to stay out of my way if she wants to live," said Saburo.

"What was that?" asked Sanji dropping the boxes and taking a drag. "Was that a threat?!"

"And if it was?" asked Saburo turning to the blonde who looked ready to fight.

* * *

"Oooh, look at all these trinkets," gasped Chopper as he and Brooke looked in a glass window at the display.

"Yohoho, they are marvelous aren't they," said Brooke with a smile not noticing the frightened looks of the pedestrians that passed by seeing the walk/talking skeleton.

As the two starred at the objects they suddenly heard a few people crying out a fight has broken out not too far from them. Brooke and Chopper looked at the people speak about it who only looked more frightened because who was in the fight, apparently a fearful man here.

"Do you think it's one of ours?" asked Chopper looking up at Brooke.

"Yohoho, let's go find out!" said Brooke with a cheerful laugh.

* * *

"Guys!" Nami exclaimed as she ran all the way back to the Thousand Sunny.

"Hm, Nami, what are you doing back?" asked Franky lifting his sunglasses to look at the young tangerine.

Robin shut the book she was reading to pay more attention to the young adult as she caught her breath and looked at them as if in need.

"It's Sanji. He's picked a fight with some guy named Saburo!" said Nami.

"So, can't the crappy cook take care of himself?" asked Zoro with a yawn looking at the annoying girl.

"Most of the time he can, but there's something not normal about this guy," said Nami shaking her head.

"Like what?" asked Franky.

"I think—he has a Devil Fruit ability!" she exclaimed gaining everyone's undivided attention.

* * *

"Miko, Miko!" gasped a woman about the same age as the waitress as she came running in and up to the dark-haired bartender.

"What is it Rin?" asked the bartender by the name of Miko.

"It's Saburo!" she exclaimed. "Some idiot just picked a fight with him!"

"What?!" gasped Miko and the whole tavern—except Luffy.

"Yeah, he looks new. Probably one of them!" she said pointing to Luffy and Usopp.

"Huh, who?!" asked Usopp hoping she was mistaken.

"Um, some guy who uses kicks when he attacks," she said trying to remember him.

"That's Sanji!" gasped Usopp realizing the danger. "Luffy we gotta go!"

"Aww, but I haven't finished my fifth helping yet," whined Luffy.

"Do you really care more about food and than your own crew?!!" shouted Usopp.

"No, but," mumbled Luffy looking at his food that he could finish.

Then, before anyone knew it Luffy shoved it all into his mouth and ran out of the tavern. Usopp's eyes nearly popped out of his head, before he shook it off paid, and followed his Captain.

* * *

Sanji let out a groan as he was tossed to the side of a building. He growled as he looked at the man who seemed a little too fast for his kicks. The man by the name of Saburo only smirked and said—

"I told you not to get in my way."

"Da-- you!" spat Sanji getting back up and taking a drag before he tried again with his assault of kicks.

Saburo grabbed his leg and threw him to the side of the building again. Sanji coughed slightly and ended up spiting out his smoke. As Saburo readied to land a kick to the blonde he halted as he heard a warning voice say—

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. The bast--- will just get back up and kick you in the face."

"What?" growled Saburo as he turned to the source of the voice who was a tall muscular man dressed in green.

Next to the man was a wide man with just as much muscles, except he wore a Hawaiian shirt and a—speedo? On his other side was a tall woman of dark skin and dark hair, and next to her was the same redhead as before—looks like she ran to get reinforcements.

"Yoho! What's going on?" came a walking skeleton and walking reindeer?—what on earth?!

"Ah, Brooke, Chopper, glad you can make it," said Franky with a smile.

"Eehh! Sanji!" gasped Chopper seeing the cook smashed up against the wall.

"I see—so this is what's been going on," said Brooke becoming more serious.

"What are you—his friends?" asked Saburo as his goons came behind and beside him.

"Yeah," said Zoro with a sigh as he took out his katanas. "Something like that."

* * *

"Usopp where are we going?" whined Luffy. "I'm hungry!"

"You ate 3 minutes ago!!" shouted Usopp not believing his Captain's appetite.

They then saw a fight unfold before them and Usopp knew this is where they must be, but as the dust cleared he saw it wasn't just Sanji fighting, but the whole crew. Usopp stopped not wanting to get thrown headfirst into the fight, but Luffy just grinned ramming straight through.

"Gum gum—ROCKET!" shouted Luffy ramming quite a few people through the dust cloud only to find it was some of his own crew.

"Uuhh, Da-- it Luffy!" cursed Zoro seeing the one who rammed him was none other than his own Captain.

"Sorry," said Luffy quickly looking at them.

"What is your problem?!" asked Nami getting up quickly and joining back in the fight.

"Are you all fools or something?!" spat Saburo getting angered with all the ruckus this group had caused.

He then flinched as something sharp and small hit the back of his head—like a pebble. He turned and saw Usopp with a grin on his face and slingshot out. That was the last stra—but before he could finish that threatening thought something hard rammed into his face and tossed him off his feet—it was a fist—a rubber—fist.

"Ugh!" he groaned out as he rammed into the side of a building.

He then looked at who punched him and saw the straw hat holding his arm up ready for another. Saburo narrowed his eyes and decided THAT was the last stra—but again before he could finish that thought Luffy had punched him again.

"ENOUGH!!" shouted Saburo standing up in a rage.

"Oh no!" gasped the townspeople as they ran away and hid from him making all the crew wonder why they were doing such a thing.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Usopp forgetting all about the strange power the waitress had said this man possessed.

Saburo then held out his hands and outstretched his fingers. Suddenly all felt as if some binding force held them still and would not let them move.

"What—what the he--?!" gasped Zoro finding himself unable to move.

"W-what's going on?!" asked Luffy finding his body stuck as well.

Saburo then bent his fingers as if he was grabbing something. The crew then felt themselves being pulled forward, but for some strange reason they stood as still as they were before. Just what was going on?!

"Mix Mix power!" shouted Saburo and he flicked his hands only making the whole crew fall unconscious.

"Heh, you took care of them boss!" said his goons as they got up from their beating and joined their leader.

"Yeah, now they're never be a nuisance to us again!" one said with a chuckle.

"That's right," said Saburo with a grin as he turned and walked off. "They never knew what hit them."

* * *

Luffy groaned in the darkness as he heard a voice that was beginning to wake him up. He recognized it as the voice of the bartender Miko. She called out to someone saying—

"Miss, miss wake up. Oh please wake up."

Luffy groaned and then opened his eyes only to see the woman staring at him—why him? Why was she calling him a girl? Luffy looked at her as if she was insane as she sighed with a smile saying—

"Thank goodness you're okay."

"Miko?" Luffy said only making the girl more confused.

"Huh, I don't remember telling you my name," she said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Luffy as he sat up and looked around to only see his hat on the head of someone else who was starting to wake up from the constant shakes of the townspeople. "HEY! Give me back my hat!!"

At that Luffy got up and charged towards the lowlife with his fist raised. The person turned to him with a 'huh?' just in time for Luffy to give him a good 'whack!' on the face knocking the person down only for Luffy to look upon him in horror.

"Nami what the he--!!" shouted the man holding his abused face looking at person who hit him for no good reason.

Luffy froze seeing the person he hit—and did he just call him—Nami?

"AH! I JUST HIT MYSELF!!" Luffy freaked out and then looked at himself to only find he wasn't him at all—not even a 'him' but a she! He was Nami! "AH! I'M IN NAMI'S BODY!!!"

"What?" said the one who was in Luffy's body looking at 'her'.

He then looked down to find himself in another's body. He gasped and stood up shouting-

"THE HE--?!! I'M IN LUFFY'S BODY!!"

"Who are you anyways?" asked Luffy (Nami) looking at his own body.

"Who the he-- do you think I am?!!" shouted the one in Luffy's body who made himself very obvious.

"Chopper?" guessed Luffy cocking 'her' head to the side.

"NO YOU MORON!!" shouted the man. "You're completely clueless you know that!"

"I got it!" said Luffy slamming 'her' fist down in 'her' palm. "Franky!"

"Errr, I'm Zoro you idiot!!" shouted Zoro (Luffy).

"Oh, huh, I would have never guessed," said Luffy scratching 'her' head.

"Nami, my dear, I'm so glad you're okay!" came a familiar phrase and way of words, but in a different voice.

Both turned to look up and see Brooke standing before them with hearts where his eyes should have been—and he was doing the noodle dance. Both cocked their heads as they looked at him and said—

"Brooke?"

"Brooke?" he said to himself with a tilt of his head. "What are you talking abo—"

At that he halted once he was able to look down and see his hands. He screamed and ran around in circles shouting—

"AHH!! I DIED!!! AHHH!!!"

"Shut up crappy cook," said Zoro crossing his skinny rubber arms. "You've just been transferred into Brooke's body.

"WHAT?!" screeched Sanji (Brooke) as he stopped before 'Luffy' and looked down at him knowing all too well who that really was. "What are you talking about?!"

"I think it was that maniac," said Zoro. "Must have eaten a Devil Fruit allowing him to change the souls or something of his enemies."

"Well then if you and Luffy are in those bodies, and I'm in this," started Sanji looking down. "—then who has our bodies?!"

All three of the Monster Trio turned to look at the others who began to wake up and instantly knew they were noticing the changes.

"Why am I in Chopper's body?" asked the person who resided in Chopper's body as they looked at their paws.

"Robin?" asked Luffy tilting 'her' head at 'her'.

"Oh yeah, you guess her right," mumbled Zoro crossing his arms.

It was then all turned to hear an ear piercing scream that only someone like Nami would make, but the scream wasn't Nami. They turned to see Usopp holding his face with tears in his eyes.

"N-Nami?" asked Sanji (Brooke) looking at her wondering if he had guessed her right.

"LOOK!" Nami (Usopp) cried. "LOOK AT ME!! I'M UGLY!!!!!!!!"

"Nami dear!" came Sanji before 'him' as he knelt down beside 'him' and cupped 'his' hands. "I'm here for you!"

There was a long silence as all turned and gazed sideways glances at the awkward scene. Once 'Nami' came to 'he' kicked 'Sanji' upside the head screaming—

"Get away from me Brooke!!"

"B-but Nami dear, it's me—Sanji," Sanji said crying on the ground remaining where he'd been kicked.

"S-Sanji?" Nami said in disbelief.

All then turned at the sound of a loud 'YOHO!' but that definitely didn't belong to Brooke. They turned to see Franky starring at himself in sheer panic.

"YOHOHO!! I'm Franky," he said pondering things trying to stay calm.

"Eeeehhh! I'm a woman!" gasped the person in Robin's body jumping up at the sight of boobs.

"Franky, is that you?" asked Brooke (Franky) looking at the 'woman'.

"AH! BROOKE!" gasped Franky (Robin) as 'she' pointed towards him. "Why are you in my body!"

"I don't know but . . . can I see your panties?" asked Brooke only to be hit over the head by Nami as 'she' called him a pervert.

"Miss Nami?" asked Brooke. "Are you normal?"

"Luffy!" shouted Zoro. "What the he--?! Why'd you do that?!"

"I don't know," 'she' said looking at him. "Nami usually does that and so I thought I should pick up where she left off."

"You IDIOT!!" shouted Nami as 'he' hit 'his' own body upside the head.

"Ow—that hurt," moaned Luffy on the ground. "Guess I'm not rubber no more."

"Nope," said Zoro with a sigh as he pulled on his skin that stretched. "That'd be me."

"EEEKKK, I'm a HUMAN!!" came a phrase Chopper would say, but in a familiar voice.

All turned to see Sanji's body freaking out. Chopper never saw what hit him as Sanji (Brooke) came up to him and grabbed him by the collar and shook him saying—

"Cut it out Chopper! You're making me look stupid in front of the lovely ladies!"

"S-S-Sanji?" gasped Chopper (Sanji) looking at the tall musician.

"AHH!! WHY AM I IN ZORO'S BODY?!!" screeched someone as they turned to see a freaking out Zoro—very unusual and unnatural.

"Usopp?" asked Luffy as 'she' looked at him.

"Luffy?" asked Usopp (Zoro) looking at Nami who seemed to act more like their Captain than their navigator.

"Oh just GREAT!!" groaned Zoro with a roll of his eyes wishing that it had been anyone else but Usopp—well Sanji too, but Usopp?! "The coward's in MY body!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you all before," said Miko bowing her head and casting her eyes down in shame. "But Saburo has the powers of the Mix Mix Fruit, which allows him to mix whatever he wishes, usually the soul of someone who goes up against him. He does this knowing that they can't beat him in an unfamiliar body. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before forgive me."

All looked at the bartender with growing eyes as they opened their mouths to say two words that had been on their mind since when they first woke up—

"Aw shi—"

**Hot Shot's girl: Well this story will probably be the shorter of my stories so yeah there won't be that many chps. Now I don't know much about the show because I haven't seen everything. I've just been skipping around arcs and stuff like that so if I repeat something that's in the show or don't even mention something it's because I don't know much about it so don't judge me DX lol anyways hope you enjoyed and don't forever to review :D Until next chp bye ;D**


	2. Fitting In

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay just to get things clear so people aren't as confused.**

**Luffy's in Nami's body**

**Zoro's in Luffy's body**

**Nami's in Usopp's body**

**Usopp's in Zoro's body**

**Sanji's in Brooke's body**

**Chopper's in Sanji's body**

**Robin's in Chopper's body**

**Franky's in Robin's body**

**Brooke's in Franky's body**

"So how do we change back?" asked Franky placing her hands on her hips.

"You'd have to get Saburo to change you back. He's the only one who can," said Miko looking at the whole 'mixed' crew.

Before Miko knew it though someone came up to her swiftly and grasped her by the shoulders roughly shaking her.

"Then tell us where he is 'cause I don't want to be stuck like this!!!" exclaimed Nami as he cried out.

"Nami, take it easy or else you'll shake the poor woman up so much she won't be able to tell us," said Franky raising a brow and crossing her arms.

"Yeah, and let's find the guy fast 'cause I don't want that idiot in my body anymore than he has to be," said Zoro as he pointed back to the sniper idiot who now inhabited his body, currently playing around with his swords.

"Hiya! Take that!" said Usopp swinging the swords around like a fool only to be cut by Kitetsu, the sword knowing this certainly WASN'T its master. "AH! The sword's EVIL!!"

"HEY!!" shouted Zoro as he charged to the man.

"Uuuhh, ah, s-sorry!!" cried Usopp throwing his hands in the air and shielding himself from a hit he knew was inevitable.

"I told you not to cut me!!" shouted Zoro picking up Kitetsu and pointing at the cursed blade.

Usopp opened an eye to see his Captia—uh, he meant the Swordsman hold the blade and speak to it like it was some disobedient puppy. He then saw Zoro look at him with a sigh as he said—

"Sorry Usopp, I think it's best if I take these from you for now."

"Y-yeah, you do that," said Usopp laying on the ground glad nothing important had been chopped off.

"So where would this guy likely be if he no longer resides on this island?" asked Robin as she scurried up to where everyone else stood.

"Well I know I could get into a lot of trouble by doing this," said Miko taking out a piece of paper from under her apron that had writings on it. "But if you guys promise to beat him I'll let you have this paper with all the places he usually goes."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!!" shouted Zoro. "After what this guy did—we're so going to kick his a--!"

"Yeah, what he said," said Luffy pointing back at the person who hosted his body.

"Good," said Miko with a smile and nod as she handed the paper to their Captain.

"I'll take that!!" said Nami as he ran up taking the paper from his body's host knowing there was no way she'd make any sense of it. "There is no way I'm leaving it up to you for directions. Even though you're in my body doesn't mean you have my brains."

"She's got a point," said Zoro raising his brow.

"Okay, let's see," said Nami as he opened it to look where the guy might reside. "Huh? You've got to be kidding me! This is a whole chain of islands. He could be anywhere!"

"Sorry, but you should know he resides on more than one island," said Miko with a shrug. "You just picked the wrong island to visit today."

"Tch, tell me about it," said Sanji taking out a smoke and placing it in his mouth.

"Sanji!" whined Brooke as he came up to the 'cook'. "I don't want to get lung cancer!—even though I don't have any lungs yohoho!!"

Before he knew it he received a kick to the head by none other than his own body. Brooke fell to the ground with a large bump swelling out of his blue hair. Sanji just stood over him and took a drag.

"Sanji! Stop beating up my body!" shouted Franky pointing at the 'skeleton cook'.

"I can't help it if your host's an idiot," said Sanji looking at him.

"So which island do you propose we head to first miss Nami?" asked Robin as he looked up at him.

"Well," he said with a sigh. "Let's just go to the closest one near us and hope he's on it."

"But there's two islands that seem to be equally near this one," said Chopper looking at the paper. "What if we make the wrong decision and miss him altogether?!"

"Calm down Chopper!" said Nami ready to whack the blonde for making his job more nerve-wracking.

"Ah who cares let's just GO!!" shouted Luffy as she darted off back to the ship.

"Wait, Luffy!" called Nami holding out his hand to her. "We need to—think—about this—Hhh."

"Well, we better get going then," said Zoro talking off.

"Zoro that's the wrong way," said Nami with another sigh.

"Like I said, let's get going," said Zoro heading back the way he came.

And so the crew went to their ship and prepared to set sail. Nami didn't know which island to pick and so let Luffy pick thinking her dumb-luck might actually work and that they might actually find the guy—might.

"Let's—set—SAIL!" shouted Luffy with a smile as she pumped her fist in the air.

"Just be careful!" called Miko as she watched the strange looking ship leave.

"We'll try!" said Chopper waving goodbye.

"So we're heading to the east island huh?" said Nami with a sigh as he placed his hands on his hips. "Well Luffy I hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry," Luffy said looking at her navigator-turned-male. "He'll be around there somewhere, but first—"

At that Luffy turned and stretched her arm out to where the swordsman slumbered only to fall down seeing her arm could only stretch so far.

"Luffy! What are you doing?!" snapped Nami seeing Luffy make his body look like an idiot.

"Oh that's right—Nami doesn't have any stretching ability," said Luffy rubbing her redhead and looking at her hands.

"Of course I don't you idiot!" shouted Nami hitting her over the head.

"Ow!" whined Luffy. "That hurt. I didn't know Usopp could hit so hard."

"That's because his body's now in the control of ME!" growled Nami waving her fist at her Captain that looked oddly enough like Nami himself!

Luffy still continued what he set out to do though. He came over to the napping swordsman who had his hat pulled over his face so to keep the sun out of his eyes. Luffy bent down and took the hat back to its rightful owner.

"Hey!" grumbled Zoro waking up from the sun's rays. "Na-Luffy what are you doing?!"

"It's my hat," said Luffy putting it on her tangerine head.

"Whatever!" sighed Zoro turning over on his side.

Luffy then looked down and poked one of her breasts. What a strange feeling. She never thought this part of a woman's body would be this—squishy. She had thought before that'd it feel hard like a muscle or something but it just felt like a glob of fat—gross.

"LUFFY!!" shouted Nami seeing his Captain do this to his body. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!"

"You have strange parts on your body Nami," he said looking at her 'sniper-navigator'.

"Then don't touch them!!" he shouted.

"But it feels funny," said Luffy tilting her head to the side.

"I have to agree with the Captain on this one," came Franky also holding a breast in one hand. "They are quite strange to feel."

"You two—!" Nami said twitching an eyebrow before he knocked both 'women' over top of the head. "ARE IDIOTS!!"

"Ahhh, Usopp's body packs a hard punch," moaned Franky as she lay dazed on the deck floor with Luffy beside her.

"That's what I said," groaned Luffy next to her.

Right after Luffy finished that line they all turned to the sound of whistling—but not from a human. They looked to the sky to see a cannon ball come flying down and nearly hitting the Thousand Sunny.

"MARINES!!" cried Chopper and Usopp running around in a circle which ended up making the owner of their bodies quite angry with the way they made them look.

"STOP MAKING US LOOK LIKE IDIOTS!!!" cried Zoro and Sanji at the same time making the two freeze and hold each other in fear.

"Awww, someone should take a picture of that," Robin giggled as he covered his mouth with a hoof seeing the bodies of the cook and swordsman hold each other in fear.

"I SAID KNOCK IT OFF!!!" shouted Zoro and Sanji even more enraged.

"What are we going to do Luffy?!" asked Nami as he ran up beside her.

"Let's fight 'em!!" exclaimed Luffy raising her fists.

"WHAT?!" gasped Nami. "Are you CRAZY?!?! We still haven't gotten used to our new bodies yet!!"

"So," said Luffy looking at him while doing her arm stretch.

"SO?!" gasped Nami backing up a bit. "I will NOT let you damage my body!!"

"We'll be fine," she said with a grin that seemed to even look like Luffy's—oddly. "What other way are we going to fit in to these new bodies if we don't test them out?"

"Captain's right," said Sanji taking a drag and then flicking the cigarette out in the ocean. "What do you think moss head?"

"You can't call me that anymore crappy cook!" growled Zoro as he flipped open one of his swords that rested on his hip.

"Well I just did!" said Sanji shoving his hard face into a rubber one only to have Zoro push back, slightly extending his neck like Luffy could do.

"Hey, hey, you two knock it off!" said Franky turning to them. "We have some Marines to take care of, and I'm with Luffy. I've been wanting to see how strong my new body is."

"Don't get shocked too much," said Robin with a smirk as he folded his tiny little arms. "By how strong I am."

"Tch, yeah right missy!" she turned and pointed at him.

"Enough, enough, let's just GO!!" said Luffy pulling her arms back and then forward. "Gum gum rocket!!"

Everyone then froze to see Luffy just stand there on the edge with her arms outstretched—not doing much anything. She gave a 'huh?' before she remembered she was still in a different body and therefore had no Devil Fruit powers. Being like this though she ended up losing her balance and falling right overboard.

"Uh, the idiot!" groaned Zoro as he jumped in after her.

"WAIT!" gasped Sanji remembering just whose body he was in. "YOU CAN'T SWIM!!"

At that Sanji jumped in after him only then having the whole crew lean over the railing shouting—

"EITHER CAN YOU!!"

"Err, come on Chopper!" said Usopp grabbing the blonde's arm.

"B-But I can't swim," he whined.

"Chopper, you're in Sanji's body! You can now!" said Usopp diving in after them.

"Oh yeah!" said Chopper with a smile as he dove in after them.

"Uh! You're all MORONS!!" shouted Nami leaning over the railing swearing if Luffy damaged his body in any way he'd KILL HER!!

All gasped seeing them emerge from the water. Seeing they were all okay they all sighed in relief. Those idiots were going to be the death of them one day.

"I got you body!" exclaimed Luffy wrapping her arms around 'her' body.

"I have a name you idiot!" said Zoro as he coughed up some water never imagining in his life him almost drowning—thank goodness Luffy remembered how to swim!

"You okay there Sanji?" asked Usopp as he and Chopper held him over the water to breathe.

"Yeah—thanks," said Sanji with a nod. "I never thought a skeleton could drown like that."

"I could have told you that Yohohoho!!" laughed Brooke up top the ship.

"When I get back onboard I'm gonna kick your a--!!" shouted Sanji pointing a 'boney' finger at the man.

"No time!" said Nami pointing back at the Marines' ship. "You need to take them out!!"

"Oh, right," said Luffy turning towards the attacking vessel. "Zoro try and stretch your arms over there!"

"Huh?" asked Zoro. "But I have no clue how t—"

"Just DO IT!!" exclaimed Luffy wrapping her arms around his chest and telling everyone else to do the same.

"Alright," said Zoro with a sigh as he concentrated for a little while before focusing all his effort into his arms and making them stretch to the other vessel, which actually worked! "Hey! It worked!!"

"Wait for it!" said Luffy with an anticipating grin.

"Huh?" was all Zoro said before they all cried out being snapped onto the Marine vessel.

They all fell with a loud 'THUD!' and an 'OOF' in the midst of the Marine soldiers.

"AAH! They've boarded!" they gasped jumping back with their weapons raised.

"You bet we did!" exclaimed Luffy getting up and holding her hat on her head.

"Next time warn me about that!" said Zoro getting up with the others and wiping himself off.

"AH!" they exclaimed. "It's Straw Hat Luffy—well—at least I think it is—where's his straw hat?"

"Right here!" said Luffy with a smile as she punched the nearest soldier across the face.

It wasn't long before the impact of the punch affected even Luffy as she grasped her fist and jumped up and down crying—

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!! Why are girls hands so weak?! Geez that hurt!!"

"Then leave it to us Captain," said Sanji walking up beside her with a cigarette in his mouth and his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah," said Zoro placing a sword in his mouth and taking a hold of the other two.

"Right!" said Chopper talking out a Rumble ball completely forgetting he was in someone else's body.

"Yeah—go get 'em!" came Usopp's voice who seemed far away.

They all turned to see Usopp hiding being the large mast with a small wave.

"YOU IDIOT STOP MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A DA-- COWARD!!" shouted Zoro in rage.

"But I am a coward!!" whined Usopp not moving from his spot.

"Hey, isn't that a famous pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro?" whispered some of the Marines around them. "Yeah, I thought he had a high bounty—well I guess it isn't worth as much as we thought seeing him now."

"YOU IDIOT USOPP!!" growled Zoro feeling his very pride be shot down. "YOU'RE A LIAR TOO SO JUST LIE!! DO ANYTHING BUT MAKE BE LOOK BAD YOU MORON!!!!!"

Usopp then came out of his hiding spot with his fists on his hips. He laughed and said—

"That's right! Fear me I am the mighty and fearsome pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro! Come near me and you shall meet your doom!!"

"Is he a joke?" asked a Marine to another seeing the coward's legs still shaking.

"USOPP!!!!" growled Zoro.

"Sorry—I can't help it when I'm scared!" whined Usopp with some snot running down his nose.

"Uh, that's it I can't take it anymore!" snapped Zoro taking his sword and going near to where Usopp was to take out the mocking soldiers already.

"Let the fight begin!" shouted Luffy with a laugh as she pumped her fists in the air.

"Let me miss Luffy," said Sanji running before her and kicking out some Marines with his long legs.

"RUMBLE!!" shouted Chopper biting into his ball, but found nothing happening. "Oh that's right—I'm not me anymore."

He then squealed as the Marines came at him with swords making him run for his life. Luffy was about ready to join the fight as well, despite her weakness, but halted hearing Robin—Err, Franky call.

"Wait!" she called swinging over with a long line of hands she had just gotten used to. "You're not starting without me!"

"Or me!" came Robin as he hopped off Franky's back and into the fight leaving Brooke and Nami to guard the ship. "Hey Chopper, you have any more of those Rumble balls?"

"Yeah sure, take them!" screeched Chopper continuing to run around as he gave Robin them.

"Thanks," said Robin taking them and biting into one to change into his Rumble forms and fight.

Luffy still didn't have a chance to hit anyone and once she had a thundercloud came over them and electrocuted them.

"Aww, that was my guy," she whined slumping her shoulders only to hear 'Nami's' voice come from the ship.

"YOU BETTER NOT HARM MY BODY YOU STUPID MARINES!!" Nami shouted out the warning.

And so—without Luffy actually landing a hit on anyone beside the first Marine—the fight was over and the Marines sent back with their tail between their legs.

"Well," said Robin catching his breath as he lay on the lawn, those Rumble balls completely exhausting him. "That wasn't so bad."

"Yeah, you're not that bad Robin," said Franky sitting down next to him.

"I never got a hit!" whined Luffy bowing her head.

"Cheer up Captain," said Sanji. "At least you didn't get that pretty face of yours scathed."

"Yippee," said Luffy with sarcasm and a sigh as she turned to see Usopp and Zoro in a fight about his body.

"What do you mean 'so what'?! It's my BODY!!" shouted Zoro pointing at the sniper coward.

"So!" complained Usopp. "It's my LIFE!! What about you huh? What if Luffy doesn't want HIS body using swords huh?!"

"I wasn't talking about Luffy I was talking about MY BODY!!" shouted Zoro turning red in the face with frustration.

It wasn't long before the two got in a fistfight. All starred at the 'familiar' sight—Luffy and Zoro fighting. It seemed Zoro was just a magnet to fights—that man got in fights with everyone! No matter who he was!

Luffy just laughed as she watched the two and continued to see Zoro getting the hang of his stretching ability. She laughed and gasped saying—

"Hey! He got the hang of my gum gum pistol! Oh look now he used my gum gum bazooka!"

"Yeah, well I hope you're proud!" growled Nami glaring beams at Luffy. "'Cause there GOES USOPP!!"

"Um, Zoro," said Chopper pointing it out. "That was _your_ body."

"AW SHI-!!!" gasped Zoro pulling at his hair just remembering it.


	3. Changing Styles

**Luffy's in Nami's body**

**Zoro's in Luffy's body**

**Nami's in Usopp's body**

**Usopp's in Zoro's body**

**Sanji's in Brooke's body**

**Chopper's in Sanji's body**

**Robin's in Chopper's body**

**Franky's in Robin's body**

**Brooke's in Franky's body**

"Eeehh, I'm hungry," whined Luffy as she placed her head on the table and moaned like she was dying.

"Well you'll just have to wait!" spat Sanji turning to him and bending down to look at his groaning Captain who looked exceptionally beautiful today. "I'm so da-- tall it's not easy to cook you know!"

"Food, food, food!" Luffy chanted wanting it now.

"Luffy!" moaned Nami smacking his head and looking up asking God why Luffy had to be the one to switch bodies with him of all people. "Stop making me look so stupid!"

"But I'm hungry Nami!" she whined looking at her navigator who was stuck in her sniper's body.

"Heh, you think you're hungry," mumbled Zoro as he crossed his rubbery arms. "I feel so hungry I can eat this whole boat!"

"That's Luffy's body for you," said Usopp who sat next to the swordsman.

"Okay!" sang Sanji coming out with two plates first—of course for the ladies. "Here you go my darlings!"

"Hey, thanks Sanji!" said Luffy with a big grin on her face and tongue hanging out.

"Yeah, thanks," said Franky thinking being stuck in a woman's body wasn't as bad as he thought anymore.

"W-Wait!" said Sanji looking up and just remembering that he'd given the specially prepared food he'd created for the women of the group to the Captain and Shipwright. "NOT YOU!!"

At that he swiftly took the plates away from the two before they could even get a bite in it. Both bowed their heads and whined. He then turned and placed it before the two 'real' women of the group who were, sadly, stuck in boy bodies.

"Thank-you," said Robin in Chopper's childish voice with a nod before 'She' started eating.

"Miss Nami, why aren't you eating?" asked Sanji on his knees before the navigator who had his arms crossed and chin up.

"You were going to serve _them_ first 'cause you forgot _we_ were the actual women onboard!" He 'hmphed'.

"Oh forgive me Nami dear!" cried Sanji clasping his boney hands together pleading for forgiveness. "It won't happen again I swear!!"

"Yeah, well if Nami's not going to eat _his_ food you can at least give it to me!" said Zoro a bit grouchy he still hadn't received his food from the love cook.

"Just wait your turn mosshead!" growled Sanji looking at him.

After having to wait about 10 minutes for Sanji to stumble out an apology he finial was able to give the others their food, whom he served Luffy and Franky first—strangely, and Zoro last—he so did that on purpose!

"Crappy cook!" mumbled Zoro as he began to eat his fill of food—if that were even possible.

One bite and Zoro noticed something immediately. He halted his attack on the food and pulled it off his tongue. Once he had a good look at it he gasped and shivered in disgust.

"Aw come on SANJI!!" he cried. "You got freakin' hairs in it!!"

"Well I can't help it!" cried Sanji waving his arms. "I don't have a hair net big enough for this afro!"

"I thought it was just extra spices Sanji added," said Luffy looking at the food before devouring it.

"That's just gross!" gasped Zoro before getting up with a sword in hand. "Then let me just chop it off!!"

"NO, NO!!!" cried Brooke waving his bulky arms everywhere.

"Please don't!" cried Franky getting up and wrapping her arms around Brooke. "Don't because this Afro is the story about man—and whale!!"

At that she broke out in tears while Sanji had hearts where his eyes should have been.

"KNOCK IT OFF SANJI!!" cried Nami getting up and hitting the table with his tanned hand.

Robin just giggled as he placed a hoof in front of his mouth. Sure he wasn't as radical as Nami about what the hosts of their bodies did with them, he cared and all but still—it was funny to watch.

"Fine, fine, I won't," Zoro said with a sigh as he went back to his seat and picked out the hairs he found before eating.

Before long though Luffy strangely stopped eating along with most, but Zoro just kept on.

"That's funny," she said touching her stomach. "I'm not hungry no more."

"That's because you have a smaller stomach now," said Nami pointing his index finger upward.

"Awww," whined Luffy slumping in her seat. "But I miss eating a lot of Sanji's cooking—it makes it look like I like his food the most."

"Well thank-you Luffy," said Sanji taking a drag. "But I'm actually glad 'cause I'm not in the mood to wash that many dishes anymore."

"I don't know," said Usopp pointing to the person next to him who seemed to gouge himself. "He doesn't look like he's going to stop."

"Geez Luffy your stomach IS a bottomless pit!!" said Zoro in between bites as he jammed the food in his mouth, unbearably hungry—even after thirds.

Luffy could only laugh at that. He was right, but still he missed gouging himself just as Zoro was doing. After watching his body gouge himself Luffy looked down and at her clothing—it was then she realized she just wasn't comfortable in this anymore.

"I'm gonna go change," she said getting up and leaving the dinning room.

"WHAT?!!" gasped Nami screeching at 'him'. "Oh no you're NOT!!"

"Why?" asked Luffy turning to him. "I don't feel comfortable in this. I don't like it."

"Then if you're changing SO AM I!!" said Nami getting up and leaving with his long nose up.

"W-Wait Nami!" stuttered Usopp after the woman-turned-male. "I don't look good in dresses!"

At that he was off after her. Luffy only chuckled and looked at everyone who looked at her with curious eyes. She cocked her head slightly and asked—

"What?"

At that everyone got up at once all saying—

"Then I'm changing too! Me too! Yeah, so am I!"

They all stampeded past her to get to their rooms. She hung onto her hat and watched for them to clear before she looked at the entrance to find nothing but a swinging door. She shrugged again and continued her way.

* * *

"Aaahhh, much BETTER!!" cheered Luffy as she stretched her arms upward liking how her clothes didn't cling to her skin anymore—nope, nothing but a red vest and jean capris now.

Luffy smiled as she looked down to find her vest slightly tighter than before. She shrugged it off as she said—

"Okay so maybe I don't fill in things like I used to—but I do fill them in—elsewhere."

At that she looked down and poked her jiggling breast again only to be hit overtop the head by a very perturbed Nami.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STOP THAT?!?!?" he growled into his body's ear.

"Ow Nami, that hurts!" moaned Luffy holding her ears before she turned to look at her navigator with widened eyes. "AHH!! NAMI!! WHAT'D YOU DO TO USOPP?!?!"

"Oh shut up!" said Nami crossing his arms as he stuck his Pinocchio nose in the air. "I figured if you were gonna change then I would to!"

"Yeah but—you look—" Luffy cocked her head not knowing what exactly to think.

"Better!" pointed Nami.

Luffy scanned him seeing Nami had, somehow, straightened Usopp's hair and clipped it back so it wouldn't 'poof' again. He saw Nami now dressed himself in short shorts—it's probably all she had in her wardrobe, that or skirts. Then a sleeveless shirt that was a little low cut, but nothing to worry about since he didn't have anything worth 'falling out'.

"Do you have to dress so skanky?" asked Luffy pointing at her. "I mean you're in Usopp's body right?"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?!" growled Nami, body or not, hitting Luffy upside the head.

"Owhow!" whined Luffy with streams of tears running down her face. "Do you mind Nami—I'm not rubber anymore! Sheesh, I thought she wouldn't hit me now that I'm in her body—I was wrong!"

"Hey Luffy what are you talking abo—AAAHHHH!!!" cried Usopp as he came up to see what was wrong with Luffy only to see what the greedy gold witch had done to his body.

Luffy only sat up and laughed at Usopp. Not because of his reaction as to what Nami had done to his body, but because of what he was wearing while being in Zoro's body.

"NAMI!!" cried Usopp pulling at his green hair. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!?!?!?"

"Me?!" Nami gasped looking at him and pointing. "What about you huh?! You look ridiculous in Zoro's body!!"

"Huh?" asked Usopp looking down at his brown overalls. "What about it?"

"Zoro wouldn't be caught DEAD in that!!" he pointed.

"So!" he said crossing his arms. "I feel more comfortable in this than in his clothing!"

"Sure," Nami said with a giggle.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Luffy pointing at his 'sniper'. "You look so funny Usopp!!"

"Shut up Luffy!" spat Usopp. "You don't look so great yourself!!"

"So," said Luffy looking at him with clueless eyes. "Well—Nami does look weirder."

"WHY YOU—!!" was all Nami said as she was about to hit his Captain again, but refrained when they heard someone come up.

"What the—?" was all they heard as they turned to see their swordsman standing before them in his own clothing that made his body look so strange in.

"AHHH!!" cried Luffy pointing at him. "WHAT'D YOU DO TO MY BODY?!?!?!"

"Just changed," said Zoro with a lazy shrug before he turned to see the bearer of his body. "AH!! USOPP!! WHAT THE HE--?!?!?!"

"What?" asked Usopp with a shrug. "I figured since everyone else was doing it I'd do it too."

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP MAKING ME LOOK STUPID!!!" growled Zoro.

"What about Luffy?!" gasped Usopp hiding being his Captain. "How do you think he feels?!"

Zoro just looked at Luffy who looked at him with clueless eyes before he pointed and said—

"Zoro—you make me look stupid."

"AHHA! There, you see?!" said Usopp.

"Why you—!" growled Zoro taking out a sword and was just about ready come after the sniper, when he stopped and saw yet another person appear.

Luffy broke out in another laugh as she held her stomach and pointed at the person.

"Ha, ha! Brooke you look funny!!" said Luffy pointing to the man in Fanky's body.

"You think so?" asked Brooke looking at himself.

"Never thought I'd see the day Franky wear more clothing," Zoro said with a snicker.

"I think I like him better this way," came Robin as he walked past the large man to where the others stood.

"Huh, Robin didn't you want to change?" asked Nami looking at him.

"I'm fine like this," he said patting a shirt and shorts he now wore. "Besides—I don't think any of my clothing would fit the dear doctor."

"I see your point," said Nami.

"Yohoho!" laughed Brooke. "If only everyone had that idea!"

"Huh, what do you mean Brooke?" asked Nami looking at their blue-haired man.

Brooke then pointed to the other person coming out who was trying to get his clothing to fit on the body he was currently in.

"Chopper?" said Luffy with a blink looking at their doctor who happened to be stuck in their cook's body.

"Oh, h-hi guys," he shyly said still trying to pull his small shirt he had on down.

"I don't think Sanji would like you trying to wear your old clothes," said Usopp pointing at the boy.

"Like what?" came the cook with a smoke and clothing very similar to his own, but once he saw Chopper he put it out and went to kick him upside the head. "YOU IDIOT!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE MY BODY OR NOT I WILL BEAT YOU UNTIL YOU GO BACK AND CHANGE INTO SOMETHING MORE SUITABLE!!!"

"B-But!" cried Chopper guarding himself from the boney kicks the cook would unleash.

"Leave him alone will you," came Franky, but once she was seen everyone halted all their doings and did nothing but stare.

"What—" started Robin.

"The—" continued Nami.

"He--?!" finished Zoro.

"OH ROBIIIIIN!!!" danced Sanji continuing to forget that wasn't exactly Robin as of now.

"YOHOHO!!" laughed Brooke. "PANTIES!!"

"It's not panties Brooke!" said Franky placing her fists on her hips. "It's called a speedo!"

"AAHH!!" cried Usopp covering his eyes.

"You can't just wear an open shirt when you're a GIRL FRANKY!!" cried Nami outraged that she'd wear her old clothing to the shirt!

"Well I'm more comfortable like this," she said crossing her arms.

"But you're not wearing anything under that OPEN shirt!!" cried Nami.

"I know right!" said Sanji with blood running down where his nose used to be.

"SANJI!!!" cried Nami looking at the idiot, but for a second forgot about the change and looked at Chopper.

"What?" asked Chopper looking at him not knowing what he had done wrong.

"Oh, sorry," he said then turned to where Sanji really was. "SANJI!!!"

"I'm sorry Ms. Nami," he said bowing his head down in shame. "But Ms. Ro—Uh—I mean Franky is just so—I mean—I'll stop."

"Good," said Nami with a smile as he then took out his map to see which island they were headed for. "Now let's see—which island will we be heading to. Ha! That one."

"Why that one?" asked Usopp looking at it.

"Well the wind's been in the east lately so I thought why not," said Nami with a shrug.

"Good enough for me!" said Luffy jumping up on the railing.

"Luffy, get down from the railing!" pointed Nami. "Do you want to fall?!"

"Well," said Luffy looking at him. "If I do then I know I won't drown."

"Uh! I'm gonna KILL you!!" threatened Nami trying to come after her, which she eluded him.

"Hey wait!" said Sanji looking out into the ocean. "Is that an island?!"

"Huh? It is!" said Nami looking at it and then turning to the 'tall' cook. "Wow Sanji you have good eyesight."

"Even though he doesn't have any Yohohoho!!" said Brooke with a laugh and corny joke, which was rewarded with Nami kicking him upside the head.

"SHUT UP!!" she threatened.

"Yoho—ho," groaned Brooke as he lay on the ground with a large bump forming underneath his blue hair.

"What do you think awaits us on this island?" asked Robin as he stood up on the railing like Luffy.

"Marines, fights, Devil Fruits, the usual," said Zoro with his arms crossed as he shrugged lazily.

"I think you might be right Zoro," said Nami with a sigh as he looked down at himself. "And with us still not used to these bodies I don't know how we'll be able to handle those things anymore."

"Who cares," came the words of their Captain as she narrowed her eyes at the island that continued to get larger. "We need to find this guy and make him switch our bodies back!"

Zoro smiled as he looked up at their Captain. Nami's body or not it was still Luffy's words and heart.

"Hm, the Captain's right," said Zoro. "We have to do this."

"Right!" said everyone else, determined to get their bodies back to normal—back to the way they all once were.

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay I know it was a little short, but next chp will hopefully be longer and a lot more funnier :D There, well see you next chp bye :D**


	4. Wrong Person

**Luffy's in Nami's body**

**Zoro's in Luffy's body**

**Nami's in Usopp's body**

**Usopp's in Zoro's body**

**Sanji's in Brooke's body**

**Chopper's in Sanji's body**

**Robin's in Chopper's body**

**Franky's in Robin's body**

**Brooke's in Franky's body**

The Straw Hats arrived on the island. They didn't know if that man Saburo would be on this island, but they didn't want to take the chance. Luffy ordered everyone to split up into teams and search for the man.

"But what if we run into trouble Luffy?" asked Usopp holding out his arms as he looked at his Captain.

"Why are you asking me for?" asked Zoro raising a brow finding this was the third time the sniper had mistaken him for Luffy—due to the fact he possessed his body at the time.

"Oh," said Usopp correcting himself and turning to the redhead whom was his Captain at the time. "I really wish we were all back to normal. Well Luffy?"

"Then you fight 'em," said Luffy looking at her sniper stuck in her swordsman's body.

"What?!" gasped Usopp. "Are you crazy?! I can't fight in this body!"

"And why the he-- not?!" growled Zoro sneering at the coward stuck in his body.

"B-Because, I'm still not used to it!" said Usopp.

"So," said Luffy with a shrug of her now feminine shoulders. "We're just going to have to deal with that."

"Great," said Usopp with a sigh as he slumped over in depression.

"Okay so we don't know if this guy's actually on this island," said Nami looking at the map in his hands. "But we can't take that chance if he is. So we'll be splitting up into teams. Usopp, you can go with me and Robin."

"Okay," said Usopp with a shaking nod.

"Right," said Robin.

"How come he always gets to go with the ladies?" moaned Sanji bowing his head in sadness. "Wait—I'LL GO WITH LUFFY AND FRANKY!!!"

"Okay," said Nami looking at his list. "Then you'll go with Brooke and Zoro . . ."

At that Sanji fell over in tears—that wasn't exactly what he meant at all.

"What's your problem crappy skeleton cook?" asked Zoro raising a brow with his arms crossed as he looked at the sunken cook.

"What was that?!" growled Sanji quickly getting over his depression and coming over to the swordsman stuck in the Captain's body.

"Then—that leaves Luffy with Franky and Chopper," said Nami with a smile as he put his list away. "Okay, ready everyone?"

"Yes!" they all shouted.

"Okay then let's head out and find that man—and make sure you don't beat him too much to a pulp, we'll still need him to change our bodies back," he said with a wink.

"Oh, don't worry," said Zoro with a smirk. "I won't beat him up—too bad."

"Well I WILL!!" shouted Luffy pumping her fists into the air.

"Luffy!!" groaned everyone.

"What?" she said turning to them.

"Please, just watch over him Chopper and Franky," said Nami looking at the two.

"You can count on us sis!" said Franky with a grin as she put on her sunglasses.

"'Kay, then let's go," said Nami as they headed out.

Sanji only sighed though as he saw his body go out with the two women's bodies. He slumped over and sighed saying—

"Wouldn't you know it—my body actually did get to go out with the ladies . . . hhh, I want it back."

"Come on crappy cook!" called Zoro as he and Brooke were already off the ship waiting for him.

"Yes, let us get our bodies back yohoho!" said Brooke as he raised his hands and laughed.

"Hhh, I'm coming," mumbled Sanji taking out a cigarette, placing it in his mouth, and lighting it as he walked towards his partners.

* * *

"So where do we look first?!" asked Luffy as she turned in every direction with a smile.

"Let's go to a tavern or something and ask if anyone's seen him," said Franky as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I bet they had some information if he was here," said Chopper with a smile as he fixed his pink hat on top his head.

"Right! Then let's go!" shouted Luffy as she darted off leaving her partners in the dust.

"Uh, Wait!" they called out. "Luffy!!"

Once they had actually caught up with her they found she had darted right into a tavern and just ordered a dinner. Franky puffed out and came in as she smacked her on the back of the head saying—

"Luffy!! What the he--?!?! I thought we told you to ask around!!"

"Well yeah, but then I realized I was hungry," said Luffy looking at his shipwright turned historian.

As the two 'women' were inside though Chopper just stood in the entrance trying to peek at them—though he was absolutely doing it the wrong way. Still ever nervous about being around people and in new towns.

"Chopper get you're a-- in here!!" pointed Franky at the doctor turned cook.

"EH! Okay!" he squealed as he ran in and sat down right next to Luffy who had just gotten her dinner and began to chow down.

"Luffy!" said Franky. "What did I tell you about eating?!"

"But I'm hungry!" she whined.

"Hhh, fine," said Franky sitting down next to her as well. "Nami never had that big of an appetite so we shouldn't be here for long. Hey, give me a cola!"

And so those three just sat and drink and ate. While doing this though they hadn't notice their other group pass by outside. The group consisting of their cook, swordsman, and musician.

"Hhh, where do you think Luffy and the others went to?" asked Sanji looking around.

"What?!" gasped Zoro. "Why are we looking for them?!?!"

"'Cause I want to make sure my body keeps those girls bodies safe," said Sanji clasping his hands together.

"You IDIOT!!" shouted Zoro hitting the tall cook over top the head with one of his swords.

While those two were fighting Zoro noticed Brooke actually asking around like Nami had told them to. He growled and looked at Sanji as he pointed to the bulky musician saying—

"Look! Well at least SOMEONE'S doing what they were told and ACTUALLY _asking_ AROUND!!"

Both then turned to see the musician turned shipwright bending slightly and asking a woman.

"Um excuse me . . . may I see your panties?"

Both Sanji and Zoro's jaws dropped to the ground. Okay so maybe Zoro was wrong about that.

"Eh! You pervert!" squealed the woman as she kicked him in the face and ran for it.

"You were saying?!" growled Sanji looking at the swordsman.

* * *

"Excuse me have you seen a man named Saburo?" asked Robin coming up to a human.

"AHHH!! A TALKING DEER!!!" they cried as they ran off.

"Well, I can see why Chopper was so annoyed," said Robin scratching his chin with his hoof.

"Have you heard of a man called Saburo?" asked Nami who was near him.

"Oh yes, we have," the man said with a nod. "But he just recently left."

"_Just_?" moaned Nami slumping over.

"Mhm, he headed to the east island," the man said as he pointed in the direction.

"Well, at least we got a hint," sighed Nami as he turned back to Robin who looked up at him.

"Right," said Robin with a nod.

It wasn't long though until their other partner came running up to them crying—

"MARINES!! MARINES!!!"

"What are you babbling about now?!" groaned Nami turning to him as he placed his hands on his hips.

Usopp stopped right in front of them and stood there a moment before catching his breath.

"Since you're in Mr. Swordsman's body shouldn't you be in perfect shape?" asked Robin looking at the bent over body before him. "You shouldn't be wheezing like that."

"Oh, right," said Usopp looking at them. "Guys there's Marines!"

"Where?!" gasped Nami looking at him with wide eyes.

"They just arrived!" said Usopp pointing back. "And they're coming this WAY!!"

"Well we gotta get out of here then!" said Nami darting off.

"Uh, Wait! What about the others?!" called out Usopp.

"Oh, uh, go tell them and then get back to the ship!!" cried Nami continuing to run off.

"Well, I guess it's not just your personality that's the coward Mr. Sniper—but your body as well," said Robin with a giggle as he walked off.

"Hey!" spat Usopp completely offended by the complete truth.

* * *

"Have you seen a man named Saburo?" asked Zoro coming up to a person.

"Yes, but he left," the person said with a smile as they walked off.

"Great," said Zoro with a sigh as he scratched the back of his head. "Yo, Sanji, Brooke it's time to go!"

"What?" asked Sanji coming up to him. "Why?"

"Because the guy's gone," said Zoro with a frustrated sigh.

"Do you know where he went to?" asked Sanji looking at him and raising a brow—if he had one.

"No! I didn't ask!" groaned Zoro.

"Well you should have!" barked Sanji getting up into his face again.

"Fellas, fellas, please don't fight," said Brooke trying to break those two up before a fight broke out.

They all then halted hearing a strangely familiar voice call out—

"STRAW HAT LUFFY!!"

"Huh?" said Zoro and Sanji turning to see a large muscular silver-haired Marine known none other than as Lieutenant Smoker.

"Crap!" gasped Zoro with wide eyes.

"MARINES!! MARINES!!!" cried their lovable coward as he came to the group—at the wrong time, only to see them already confronted by the ones he was warning about. "Oh."

"A little too late for that USOPP!!" shouted Zoro pointing back to the Marines in front of them.

"Well I tried," he said as he turned to leave back the way he came.

"RORONOA ZORO!!" shouted the blue-haired woman known as Tashigi that made Usopp halt. "I challenge you!"

Usopp shivered as he turned back to see the girl charging him with her sword drawn. He raised his hands and screamed as he ran off making his body look like a total goof.

"GET BACK HERE!!" she cried continuing to chase him.

"DA-- IT!! USOPP!!!!" growled Zoro seeing the idiot make his body look bad—so much for his tough guy reputation as of now.

"You're mine—Straw Hat!" said Smoker charging Zoro.

"Tch, yeah? You think!" said Zoro as he brought out his swords surprising the Marine greatly.

"Since when do you use swords?!" gasped Smoker as the two clashed.

"Since NOW!!" shouted Zoro using his gum gum abilities to stretch his arms to push the Marine back some.

* * *

"Well, I'm full," said Luffy with a smile as she turned in her seat. "I actually ate three plates! It's a miracle!"

"You know if you put on any pounds Nami's going to kill you," said Chopper looking at his Captain.

"I never get fat," said Luffy looking at her doctor. "I'm made of rubb—oh—yeah—right."

"He's dead," said Franky with a chuckle as she finished her cola.

It was then they saw Usopp pass by the tavern running like a madman crying out—

"STOP FOLLOWING MEHEHE!!!"

Not too far from him was a blue-haired woman they all knew was a Marine. Chopper gasped as he pointed saying—

"Uh, wasn't that—?"

"AAHHH!" gasped Luffy standing up with wide eyes. "THE MARINES ARE HERE!!!"

"We better get out of here while we still—" but Chopper couldn't finish that statement as Luffy, and even Franky darted off and out of the tavern. "Can . . . AAAHHH WHERE'D THEY GO?!?!?!"

After a few moments of panicking he pulled himself together and headed out after them. Chopper had to stop though as his hat was knocked off his head due to hitting the top of the door. He had forgotten how much taller he was.

"Oh, oops," he said taking it and then darting off after his partners.

* * *

"W-What the he--?!" gasped Smoker blinking in utter confusion seeing most of the crew come up ready to fight him.

They were all wearing totally different outfits—like they were switched or something. Just what was going on?!

"So Luffy, what do we do?" asked Zoro turning to his Captain.

"Luffy?" said Smoker with a few blinks as he turned to see their 'supposed' navigator wearing the infamous straw hat.

"Well," she sighed. "I'd say fight 'im, but I totally forgot I can't stretch."

"Hhh, how very like you," said Sanji shaking his head.

"Well under any circumstance we can NOT let the Marines find out about us being switched," said Luffy pointing to everyone.

"Uh . . . Luffy?" said Smoker pointing at the redhead in the straw hat.

"Huh?" said Luffy giving herself away and looking at the man.

"LUFFY YOU DA-- IDIOT!!" shouted everyone as they stomped on her—Nami's body or not.

"Uh oh!" groaned Luffy holding onto her hat. "They found out . . . RUN!!!"

At that they all ran for it leaving Smoker just standing there in utter confusion. He stood there for about a good minute before he shook off his confusion and ran after them.

"WAIT!!" He shouted. "GET BACK HERE!!"

* * *

"Dang it!" said Nami looking at the time. "Where are they?"

"They'll be here soon," said Robin with a smile.

"Huh? How do you know?" asked Nami turning to him.

Robin just pointed in a direction and it wasn't long before he heard crying—It was Zoro, well Usopp really. Nami turned to see the coward come running out onto the docks with a Marine chasing him!

"AH!!" cried Nami. "USOPP WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?! THAT'S A MARINE!! DON'T LEAD HER HERE!!"

Usopp then came to his senses and turned. He took out his slingshot and shot a smoke bomb at the girl.

"Ah!" she cried, the thing hitting her in the face and knocking off her glasses. "My glasses!"

It was then Usopp jumped onboard the ship and laid on the deck just gasping. Nami and Robin came up to him. Nami kicked him in the side and asked—

"Where are the others huh?!"

"Oh . . . uh?" said Usopp looking at the girl who was stuck in his body.

"There they are," said Robin with a smile as he pointed a short hoof towards the direction as all the boys came running to the ship with yet ANOTHER Marine chasing them.

"Nami set sail!" called Luffy as they made their way onto the docks.

Nami did as he was told and now it was up to everyone to jump onboard. All happened to make it in time—well all of Luffy.

"AH!" she cried falling into the water. "Help I'm gonna drown!"

"I'll save you!!" said Sanji with hearts where his eyes should have been as he dove in after her.

"SANJI!!" cried everyone pulling at their hair.

"AH! That da-- idiot!!" cried Zoro jumping in after the two.

"WAAHHH!! NOT YOU TOO!!!" everyone cried, seemingly the two boys keep forgetting they can't swim anymore—and that Luffy can.

It wasn't long before all three were rescued and sitting on the deck with large bumps forming on their head. Nami stood over them and scolded them.

"Idiots, idiots, idiots!!" he scolded. "Geez, we've been stuck in different bodies for a while now. I'd think you'd at least REMEMBER who's stuck in the bodies that CAN'T swim!!"

He then looked at Luffy and twitched as he said—

"And—who CAN!!"

"I'm sorry Nami," said Luffy rubbing her head.

"Oh yes!" cried Sanji folding his hands in apology before her. "Please forgive me!!"

"I forgive you," said Luffy with a grin seeing he was bowing in front of her instead of the 'real' Nami.

Nami groaned as he hit the man on the back of the head before he turned and did the same to him. Nami just sighed as he said—

"Well, at least I know where that mix mix Saburo guy is, and I think we're not too far behind him."

"That's great!" said Chopper with a smile. "Soon we shall have our normal bodies back!"

"Yep, very soon!" said Nami with a grin and thumbs up.

* * *

"So," said Tashigi with a sigh. "What exactly happened back there?"

"I think," said Smoker looking at the pictures they managed to take of all the crew in their new—outfits. "The crew has been mixed."

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay sorry it wasn't that long. The next one WILL be ;D 'Cause it's gonna be the last chp :D**


End file.
